LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2
| Next Game = | Appearances = Featured Characters: * Avengers ** Hulk (Bruce Banner) ** Captain America (Steve Rogers) ** Iron Man (Tony Stark) ** Thor ** Ant-Man (Scott Lang) ** Hawkeye (Clint Barton) ** Black Widow ** Vision ** Wasp (Janet Van Dyne) ** Goliath (Hank Pym) ** Falcon * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Rocket Raccoon ** Groot ** Star-Lord (Peter Quill) ** Gamora ** Drax * Arizona Annie * Attuma * Beta Ray Bill * Blue Marvel * Bowman * Captain America (Roberta Mendez) * The Lizard (Curt Connors) * Captain Britain * Captain Corbett * Chipmunk Hunk * Koi Boi * Squirrel Girl * Nick Fury * Ursa Major * Black Panther (King T'Challa) * Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) * Silk * Doctor Strange (Stephen Strange) * Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) * Spider-Man * Spider-Woman (Gwen Stacy) * Spider-Man (Miguel O'Hara) * Spider-Man (Noir) * Spider-Man (Miles Morales) * She-Hulk (Jennifer Walters) * Howard the Duck * Nebula * Adam Warlock * Iron Fist * Champions ** Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) ** Spider-Man (Miles Morales) ** Viv Vison ** Nova (Sam Alexander) ** Hulk (Amadeus Cho) *'Classic Guardians of the Galaxy' **Yondu **Charlie-27 **Aleta Ogord *'Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 ' **Ayesha **Ego (GotG Vol. 2) **Taserface *'Out of Time ' **Hulk 2099 *'Agents of Atlas ' *'Marvel's Avengers Infinity War ' ** Thanos (Infinity War) ** Black Dwarf ** Corvus Glaive ** Ebony Maw ** Proxima Midnight ** Iron man (Infinity War armour) ** Nomad ** Hulk (Infinity War) ** Hawkeye (Infinity War) ** Black Widow (Infinity War) ** Scarlet Witch (Infinity War) *'Marvel's Black Panther ' ** Black Panther (Marvel's Black Panther) ** Erik Killmonger (Marvel's Black Panther) *'Marvel's Ant-man and the Wasp' ** Ant-man (Marvel's Ant-man and the Wasp) ** Wasp (Marvel's Ant-man and the Wasp) ** Ghost (Marvel's Ant-man and the Wasp) *'Runaways' ** Alex Wilder ** Chase Stein ** Nico Minoru ** Karolina Dean ** Gert Yorkes ** Molly Hernandez * Cloak and Dagger ** Cloak ** Dagger * Black Bolt * Medusa * Lockjaw * Agent Venom (Flash Thompson) *Venom (2099) * Yondu Udonta * Black Knight (Nathan Garrett) * Black Knight (Sir Percy of Scandia) * Forbush Man * Greenskyn Smashtroll * Throg * Gwenpool * Cosmo the Space-Dog * White Tiger (Ava Ayala) * Heimdall * Horus * Crystal Villains: * Kang the Conqueror * Ravonna * Green Goblin (Norman Osbourne) * Loki * Enchantress (Amora) * Doctor Octopus * Venom * Ego * Mysterio * Kingpin * M.O.D.O.K * Vulture (Adrian Toomes) * Man-Ape * Carnom * Hela * Maestro * Surtur * Grandmaster Locations: * Earth-13122 ** Earth ** Chronopolis ***Kang Tower ***Ancient Egypt ***Asgard ***Hala ***Hydra World ***Knowhere ***K'un-Lun ***Lemuria ***Manhattan ***The Swamp ***Medieval England ***Nueva York ***New York City Noir ***Sakaar ***The Old West ***Wakanda Items: * Spider-Man's Web-Shooters * Captain America's Shield * Mjolnir | Story = | Cast = Stan Lee - Himself Greg Miller - Howard the Duck/Iron Duck Peter Serafinowicz - Kang the Conqueror (Earth 13122) | Notes = | Trivia = *Each Level will contain 10 minikits, a Stan Lee in peril, True believer bar and 1 trainer/character card. *When choosing characters in the character selection screen, you now see a 3-D model of the selected character with info on abilities and comic book occurrence. *Due to the game being affected by the 2016–17 video game voice actor strike from the Screen Actors Guild‐American Federation of Television and Radio Artists (SAG-AFTRA), the cast from the previous game will not return, as the game will use a new cast in the form of Non-Union actors. *The game will feature new Pink Bricks instead of the usual Red Bricks. These are similar to the Deadpool Red Brick mini missions from LEGO Marvel Super Heroes, but instead, they are given by Gwenpool and are called "Gwenpool Chambers." Gallery Images Videos Trailers LEGO_Marvel_Super_Heroes_2_Official_Teaser_Trailer Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2 Trailer Homecoming Homemade Suit - LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 Game - Character Reveal Official Kang the Conqueror - LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 - Game Trailer LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 Trailer LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 Trailer (Inhumans) LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 - Story Play Trailer LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 - Thor Trailer Featurettes LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 at E3 2017- Day 1 LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 at E3 2017- Day 2 LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 at E3 2017- Day 3 LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 Game Demo on Marvel LIVE! at San Diego Comic-Con 2017 | Links = }}